A New Life, for the Both of Us
by RandomPhyscoFangirl
Summary: After Clementine has left Jane alone, she has took AJ with her, and it's up to her to teach baby AJ about surviving the world filled of walkers.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! :D This is my very first fanfic, so please be nice! Tell me if I have grammar and/or spelling accidents, I'll try to fix them right away! Please R&R, thank you guys! ;) SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! (Also, this is where she DOESN'T forgive Jane, and she shot Kenny.)**

_xOxO_

Clementine walked up the grassy hill, she quickly remembered Lee being here, with her. She felt like she was younger again, and with Lee, right next to her side, holding her soft, tiny hands again.

She sighed, Clementine lifted baby AJ a little bit higher, onto her shoulders. Clementine looked at the scene, a small birch tree was surrouned by walkers, and plenty of them.

Clementine heard a noise coming from under her, she looked down, to see a blonde haired female walker, the walker couldn't move.

'Good timing...' She thought to herself. Clementine carefully placed AJ onto the ground, where the walker couldn't get her, and took out her hatchet from behind her.

Clementine took a swing at the walkers head, blood gushed out rapidly. She swung her hatchet one more time, except this time, in her stomach. Blood splattered all over the place.

She carefully placed her hatchet back in her pocket, and put her hands in the mushy, red, walker guts.

'Yuck... I hate doing this, but I guess it's for survival' Clementine thought to herself.

She stood up again and gently wiped the guts up and down her arm. She went down on her knees again and wiped her hands on the walkers guts, again, collecting more blood onto her hands. She rubbed the rest on her shirt, her pants, her hat, and her shoes. She collected a bit more blood and started to rub it on AJ.

Under her breath, she whispered _'Thank you, Lee.'_

She sighed, Clementine stood up again and picked up AJ. He slightly cooed on her shoulder.

She looked at the crowd of Walkers, and sighed, once more.

"Let's do this..." She whispered to herself. She started slowly walking down the lumpy hill.

The walkers look at the two, but they stayed neutral.

Clementine slowly came closer and closer into the crowd until the two were part of the crowd.

Clementine shivered, the guts were getting cold with the early spring wind blowing on her bloody clothes.

She spent the time slowly walking to think about her past.

_**"Hello?" Lee spoke.**_

_**"You need to be quiet." A little girl, sounds around 9, spoke in a whisper.**_

_**"I'm not a monster." Lee spoke to the little girl on the other line.**_

_**"Good." She said, realived.**_

_**"Where are your parents..?" Lee questioned the little girl, who is still un-named.**_

_**"They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They're in Savvanah. I think." The girls voice lowered in the end of the sentance. "Where the boats are." The girls voice went higher again.**_

_**"Are you safe?" Lee questioned her, again.**_

_**"I'm outside in my treehouse. They can't get in." The girl said confidently.**_

_**"That's Smart." Lee admitted.**_

_**"See?" The girl opened her treehouse door, her head peeked out, her hair was short and had black curls.**_

_**"Can't you see me? I can see you through the window." She pointed out.**_

_**Lee waved out the kitchen window.**_

Clementine had a hard time trying not to giggle at the memory when she was younger.

Before she knew it, Clementine and Baby AJ were safe.

She sighed in relife and quickly, yet carefully, walked away.

"We're safe now, AJ." She whispered to the brown-eyed baby.

AJ softly cooed in her arms, which made Clementine grow a big smile, she giggled at AJ.

She stopped. It was quiet, the only noises were a couple of crickets and the wind in their ears.

A tear ran down Clementine's face. She sighed.

"Today, AJ, is a new start, for both of us. No one to bring us down, no one to hurt us. Just you, and me."

AJ glared at Clementine, he stayed quiet.

Clementine sighed, she continued walking the direction they were heading.

_xOxO_

**Yeah, I hope you enjoyed the Introduction! :) I know this was very short, I promise, I'll make the other chapters longer! Please R&R! Love you guys!**


	2. Important

**Hey Guys! It's RandomPhyscofangirl!**

**So, you guys, I'm having a rough time to come up with some inspiration, and before you freak out, ****No, this is NOT ending. ****So, what I'm trying to say is if you got any ideas of what you'd like to see, please tell me! :) Thank you! Once I write a good, new chapter for the story, I'll make sure I'll upload it as soon as I can!**

**Thank you guys!**

**RandomPhyscofangirl signing out 3**


End file.
